


You Are The Song Playing Softly In My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Older Louis, Other, Pining, Pining Harry, Sad Harry, Younger Harry, added more to it, could get sexy, emotionally unstable harry, for like 5 seconds, probably will, still not done tho, what eels can I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 16 and Louis is 19 and also gems BFF and harry pines and is bullied and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Song Playing Softly In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is bullshit and shit

Okay so the thing is that maybe I bought one too many (like 8 too many) different types of cough syrup. It’s just Gemma asked me to pick some up for her and she didn’t specify what kind so I’ve basically dumped the whole shelf in my basket and just went to the till, given the lady at the till probably thinks I’m going to sit in my car and like drink it all it was worth it. (sort of)  
-  
“What did you do Harry buy the whole damn store?”

“No! I was just…unsure of which brand was best” I smile weakly

“You're weird, now get out before Lou gets here he’s coming to keep me company and be amazing so shoo” Gemma makes a quote shooing unquote gesture and I’m gone.  
-  
I am a horny 16 year old that drools over his sisters 19 year old bestfriend and its getting pathetic…okay it got pathetic two years ago but that’s not the point. The point is that Louis is sitting right across from me at the dinner table and he’s just, Louis.

“So Harold how’s high school treating ya?” god he’s so nice and caring.

“Um..alright I guess I don’t have many friends besides Niall but I think I’ll be fine” I shrug

“Only Niall as a friend why..is it because your hair is curly? Because I swear it’s lovely” he says jokingly

But before Harry can get a word in Anne’s beatin’ him to it “the kids at school have been teasing him..you know calling him names” Louis’ expression softens before he asks ‘what kind of names’

“It’s nothing that I can’t handle so I’d prefer not to talk about it” I reply hoping they’ll just drop it but I’m in no luck tonight. Unfortunately for me Lou has been around since forever so he gets to know everything.

“Harry if you don’t tell him I will” Gemma says sternly, with a sigh I finally start listing the names I’ve been called “Okay so theres faggot, gay, queer… I think someone used pillow bitter yesterday but it’s fine” I shrug swallowing the lump in my throat.

“Harry it is not okay don’t just shrug it off”

“Why not I mean I am obviously gay so their just stating what they see”

“Harry its not okay, don't...just don't brush it off like that”

~~~~~

Its been like 2 weeks since the dinner thing and Harry just cant get it off of his mind; was Louis just being a good person or did he genuinely care about his feelings? Should he ask him or should he just leave it alone? These are the things that keep him up at night.

"So you get it in with Gems friend yet?"

"Niall shut up people might hear you!" I hissed "And no I haven't okay"

"Im just thinking like get it in before he goes to college next year" Niall laughed

"I didn't even think of that, oh my god Ni what if I've missed my chance?"

"Who said you even had a chance to begin with" I hadn't even thought really, I mean I knew Louis was out of my league but I sometimes catches Louis looking at me at dinner or when Louis,Gemma, and I watch movies but like maybe I just had something on my face.

"thanks"

~~

"Gem can we talk?"

"bout' what?" Gemma looked up from her text book, mouth stuffed with potato chips

I cleared my throat and shuffled nervously, "about like....about a boy" I said anxiously

"oh my god yes! sit down child; take a seat and let o'le Gems give ya advice" she pat the spot next to her on the bed.

Now see I'm not too keen on talking about this with Gemma but I didn't have to mention any names, and besides if I talked to Liam I'd get babied, Zayn would just spew some stupid bloody quote about life, and Niall...well he'd be Niall and probably fucking laugh the entire time. So here I am in my sisters room because my standards for advice clearly aren't that high.

"Okay so I like this boy that I've known for a while and hes super funny and cute and I'm pretty sure he's also into boys but I'm not sure....oh and he's older than me"

"Is it Niall? cuz Harry I'm pretty sure he's straight"

"Oh god no! oh my god! Gemma why would you? I dont like? what the fuck?" I hissed

"I was just asking don't get all defensive, jesus child. Now okay so he's older than you do I know this mystery boy?" she waggled her eyebrows

"Thats beside point Gem, I came here to ask you if you think I should go for it or not?" I whined

"I mean if you think that there is a chance that the feelings with be reciprocated than yeah get it in! but if you think you'll be let down...maybe just try to move on?"

"That was awful advice and no help, why do I come to you for things" I groaned as I waltzed out of her room

"Cuz I'm fucking incredible okay?" I chuckled when I heard her reply as I was already half way down the other end of the hall.

~~

Confusion.

Confusion is what I'm feeling right now okay.

Confusion because I just got a text from my mother telling me that Louis is staying with me for the weekend when she and Gemma go to London to look at colleges.

Louis and I alone for four whole days in an empty house.

Oh My God....OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"Niall fucking fucking fuck"

"Okay well first DONT YELL INTO THE PHONE! and what?"

"I...we...Louis I in my house alone for four days jesus fucking christ, im hyperventilating help" I gasped

"yeah get it in mate!"

"No Niall I cant put the moves on him that would be not....not adult of me"

"adult of you? oh my fucking god Haz, and what moves do you have? looking like a baby deer and tripping when you do...well everything?" Niall laughed

"I hate you and I'm hanging up bye"

~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is obviously unfinished but if you liked what I wrote so far let me know and I finish it:)


End file.
